Lord Vortech
Welcome to the end of chaos...AND THE BEGINING OF PERFECTION!!! -Lord Vortech '''Lord Vortech '''is the main villain in LEGO Dimensions and is the opposition of Batman, Gandalf and Wyldstyle. Background LEGO Dimensions As the main villain of LEGO Dimensions, he plans to dominate the LEGO multiverse by using the Foundation Elements on Foundation Prime, the center of the universe. He is opening rifts to capture characters such as Robin, Frodo and MetalBeard to collect the Foundation Elements at his royal procession: (The One Ring, a piece of Kryptonite and a treasure chest) With his ancient powers, he is opening rifts to collect an army of bad guys to help him achieve has goal - collecting the Foundation Elements so he can rule the entire multiverse and everybody who inhabits it. Vortech is unknown to Batman as he jumps through the rift that sucks Robin into another dimension. Batman then ends up in The Lord of The Rings world where is saved by Gandalf. Another rift sucks up Frodo to another dimension and Batman and Gandalf tries to save him. But Batman and Gandalf then ends up in The LEGO Movie world. This time another rift opens to capture MetalBeard before Batman and Gandalf arrives. Remedying the situation a rift opens to bring Batman, Gandalf and Wyldstyle to Vorton and escapes capture. Thus, Vortech raises an army of evil villains to retrieve the foundation elements and stop the three heroes. When the bad guys failed the plots to stop Batman, Gandalf and Wyldstyle to get the foundation elements and gaining new allies such the Doctor, X-PO and many others, Vortech puts matters into his own hands. He faces them down in Hill Valley of 1885, later mysteriously retreating back to Foundation Prime confronting them again later. And then disguising himself as a mummy, Vortech tries to steal a Foundation Element. When the three heroes retrieved from him, he was able to track them down, summoning the the three to Foundation Prime, a maze where they had to slove puzzles. Our three heroes finally reached the temple and they faced against Vortech. Vortech put our heroes on the edge of mercy when he uses all the Foundation Elements to create a "perfect world" and merge Robin, MetalBeard and Fordo to create the Tri. With this new weapon, Vortech uses it to control all the dimensions once and for all and just like that our heroes retreat back to Vorton. After they return back and finally defeated the Tri our heroes assembled an army of allies (and GLaDOS) to put Vortech in a "perfect" prison. The plan was put into action and it worked, our heroes finally traps Vortech in a rift loop, defeating him once and for all, Thus the multiverse is finally saved! In the ending an unknown character touches a fragment of Vortech thus he returns, who knows what Plan B has in store for him. LEGO Dimensions 2: The Second Mashup After the defeat of Lord Vortech in the first LEGO Dimensions, he returns in the sequel, LEGO Dimensions 2: The Second Mashup and tries to dominate the LEGO multiverse again, this time he enters a new planet: The Planet Nexus starting a new collection of Foundation Elements. He is opening rifts to capture characters such as War Machine, Black Beard and Master Wu to collect the Foundation Elements under his procession: (A treasure chest, Loki's staff and a walking stick). With his ancient powers, he is opening rifts to collect an army of new bad guys to help him finish a job that he couldn't before - collecting the Foundation Elements so he can rule the entire multiverse and everybody who inhabits it. Unknown to Vortech Iron Man pursued War Machine through the rift and was taken to the Pirates of the Carribean world where Captain Jack Sparrow rescues him. Vortech then captures Black Beard through the rift. Iron Man and Jack Sparrow both tries to save him, but then they are sent to The LEGO Ninjago Movie world. Vortech opens a rift this time to capture Master Wu before Iron Man and Jack Sparrow arrives. As they are trying to remedy the situation, a rift opens up and takes Iron Man, Jack Sparrow and Nya to Vorton. Vortech then unleashes an army to retrieve the foundation elements and stop our three heroes. But when the bad guys failed their plots to stop Iron Man, Jack Sparrow and Nya from getting the foundation elements and gaining new allies such as Dave Lister, X-PO and many others, Vortech put matters into his own hands, facing them down in Hollywood (Despicable Me), later mysteriously retreating back to The Planet Nexus and confronts them again later. After all the foundation elements were retrieve by the three heroes, they travel to The Planet Nexus, a maze where they have solve puzzles. After that our heroes reaches the temple, battling Vortech once again. Vortech then puts our heroes to the edge of mercy, when he uses all the foundation elements to create a "perfect world" as he uses the Control Nexus to merge Master Wu, War Machine and Black Beard into The Horseman, the creator of the end of the world. He uses this ultimate weapon to finish what he started before - combining every dimension into one. Our three heroes retreat back to Vorton. Then after our heroes went back to defeat The Horseman, they assemble an army of allies (Yes including some Minecraft characters) to trap Vortech in another rift loop. The plan was put in action and it worked, our heroes trap Vortech in a "perfect prison", defeating him once and for all, Thus, the multiverse was saved once again!Category:Male Characters Category:Male characters Category:Boss Category:Villains Category:Non-Playable Characters